


Non-Canon Furry Commission

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dog Man, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Domination, Fennec Fox Girl, Fox Girl, Furry, Furry Threesome, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Messy, Mouse Boy, Mouse Girl, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Rimming, Saint Bernard Man, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Wolf girl, anal penetration, cum in mouth, meet and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: This was the first commission story that I ever did for someone. I did it as a free commission because I wanted to try my hand at writing something for someone else. I wrote this for Banevsnova10169 on Tumblr.This commissioner wanted me to have my two OCs, Sidney and Fido, have their way with their OC, Valhalla Fenrir in a sex dungeon setting. This is an alt universe fic because in my main universe my characters are the only furries in the world.Word Count: 7,987





	Non-Canon Furry Commission

Sidney was walking around the strip mall doing some last minute gift shopping when she suddenly remembered that she needed to pick up a music CD for Vic. The mouse-girl had been very adamant about getting the newest release from Lords of Necross as soon as it came out. The fennec fox-woman, herself, wasn’t too big on the death metal screamo music, but it made her housemate happy and at least seemed to chill her down a little bit. Upon entering the music store Sidney began looking through the aisles full of vinyls, CDs, and cassettes, brushing off the helpful employees with the typical excuse of “just looking around”. She’d been in that store before and knew where to find the CD that Vic wanted, but she wanted to get something for Val as well. She wasn’t too sure of his taste in music, but she was hoping to find some mid-90’s to early-2000’s era pop that he might like. 

As she browsed the store she noticed a somewhat shady looking individual flipping through a bunch of old vinyls. As she watched them she noticed that they seemed to be struggling with deciding which disc to get and the cost of said discs. Upon a closer look she could see that the hoodie this person was wearing was pressed out a bit in the chest area, and upon realizing that this was a girl Sidney decided that she might try to help her out a bit. She quietly walked up to the taller girl before saying, “Um... excuse me, miss.”

The girl looked up and beneath her hoodie Sidney was able to tell that she was a wolf with black fur. “Oh. Um... sorry. I didn’t mean to be in your way…” The wolf-woman started to shy away when Sidney suddenly added with a smile, “Oh no. You weren’t in the way. I just saw you looking so intensely at these vinyls that I figured you must have found something good! I’m Sidney by the way, pleased to meet you.” She stuck out her hand for the other to shake but the wolf-woman simply looked at her hand and said, “I’m Val... nice to meet you, too…” 

Sidney could tell that the girl wasn’t that good at talking to strangers, but she had already extended her hand of friendship and she wasn’t backing down just because the other didn’t take it. She put her hand down and sidled up really close to her new friend and said, “That’s a pretty neat coincidence! I’m actually in here looking for something for my housemate who’s name is also Val. It might get a bit confusing when talking, but let’s see what you were looking at…” 

Val’s hand was resting on a disc with the cover art for The Hoo, and Sidney noticed that it was their Our Generation album. “Oh! You like The Hoo? My puppy loves The Hoo!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“P-puppy?” Val asked in a somewhat confused voice. Sidney giggled and repeated, “My puppy. Yes~ He’s a good boy and takes really good care of me~” Her cheeks blushed slightly as she smiled brightly. Then, remembering what she was doing, she turned to Val and asked, “So, *ahem* what’s wrong with the album? It looked like you were having a hard time deciding whether to get it or not…” Val looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before saying, “Look don’t make a scene but…” she slid her fingers in the album cover and spread it so that Sidney could see. Inside of the cover, on the back side of the cover art was a small signature that read “Pete Townshound”. Sidney gasped in shock before Val shushed her down. 

“Oh my gods…” Sidney exclaimed under her breath. “That’s Pete Townshound’s autograph!”

“I know, right!?” Val also said under her breath. 

“So what’s the problem!? You need to get this thing right now!” Sidney’s hushed excitement was starting to draw a stare or two so she quickly reigned herself in as Val pointed to the price tag. “Unfortunately they want forty bucks for the thing. I really want to get this, but I just don’t have the money right now, and I know if I leave it here until I get paid it’ll be gone when I get back…” Sidney looked the taller woman over and a mischievous idea sparked in her brain. 

“I tell you what~” she said, putting on her foxy charm. “I could buy this for you~ If you want~” Val looked at the small, white fox and said, “Oh no... please... I could never ask you for that…”

“Oh don’t think I’d do it out of the kindness of my heart, sweetie~” Sidney mewed. “I’ve been thinking for a while that I’d like to bring someone home for my puppy and I to play with~”

“What... what do you mean?” the wolf girl asked timidly. 

“I mean, my dear, that I’m willing to buy you this vintage The Hoo album that’s signed by the legendary Pete Townshound if you’d be willing to let me take you home and have a little,” She grabbed the other girl’s ass, “fun~” and gave her cheek a firm squeeze. “With you~” Val blushed profusely under her hoodie. “B-b-but you don’t even know m-me.” she stammered. Sidney picked up the vinyl and said, well if you don’t want it then I’m sure my puppy would LOVE to have such a collectible~ Of course it could just as easily be yours~ If you say ‘yes’~ " 

Val looked down at her feet and said, “F-fine…” Sidney got closer to the wolf-woman, almost putting her face in the other’s hood, and said, “That’s ‘Fine, Mistress.’ Do not forget that.” With that Sidney added, “Now be a good girl and hold this while I go and find the other Val something and pick up what I came in here for. Wait for me by the register and you can follow me in your car after we leave.”

“Um…” Val looked down at her feet again and said, “I’m sorry, Miss, but... I don’t have a car…” Sidney looked at the taller girl and simply smiled before saying, “Lucky me! I get to enjoy your company as you ride in my car then!” With that Sidney darted off between the aisles, her long, fluffy, white tail flowing behind her. Val stood there, not believing what she had just agreed to, before gingerly making her way to the register. Within no time Sidney was back at the register holding a Lords of Necross CD as well as and old Pack Street Boys CD. As she put the compact discs on the counter she told the cashier that she’d be paying for the ‘gloomy girl’s vinyl as well. After everything was rung up she paid the cashier and winked at Val before saying, “Follow me, cutie~”

In the parking lot Sidney led Val to her car, it was a Zodiac Boneaville and when she opened the passenger side for Val she whispered in her ear, “Scoot close to me~ I don’t plan on waiting until I get you home~” Val blushed hard again and said, “Y-yes, Mistress…”

Upon getting in the car Sidney patted the middle seat and motioned for Val to sit closer. The raven-furred wolf-woman did as she was told and Sidney reached up to brush the hood from her head. When Val’s hair was revealed Sidney was surprised to see the dark red highlights that accented the long strands of ebon; she decided that she liked the way it looked. Reaching around Val’s back Sidney slipped a hand under her shirt and undid the larger woman’s bra. “Hey!” Val exclaimed before being silenced by Sidney placing a finger over her lips. “Shush. Just consider this a down payment~ Now I want you to lean against me so I can feel just how squishy your boobs are~ I plan on getting you nice and ready for my puppy well before we get home~”

Val did as she was told, and after starting the car Sidney reached her hand under the other woman’s hoodie. She started off by rubbing her soft belly fur, letting the fine strands flow between her finger before moving her touch further north. As she pulled out of the parking lot she snaked her free hand further up until she was lightly cupping Val’s breasts. She could hear the soft, slightly uncomfortable moans coming from her passenger, but she never heard the word “stop”. She squeezed Val’s fur-covered fun bags with her paw a few more times before saying, “You’ve got a nice pair of tits on you, cutie~ Kinda makes me jealous~ It’s a shame that you cover them up with that hoodie~” She thought for a brief second and then took her hand out from under the garment before placing both hands on her steering wheel and saying, “Lose it.” Val looked at her, confused as to why she stopped and what she meant. Picking up on the look, Sidney repeated herself. “Lose it. Take your hoodie off. I want to see what I’m going to be working with when I get you home.” 

Reluctantly Val did as she was told. After pulling the hoodie over her head she held the crumpled garment in her lap. Sidney, keeping her eyes on the road, but sparing a few quick glances, smiled and said, “Good girl~ I knew you had something good hidden under there~ Now lay down with your head in my lap. I’m going to play with you, but I still need to keep my eyes on the road.” Val did as she was told, and luckily the boneaville was big enough that she wasn’t uncomfortable in her new position. 

With her free hand Sidney brushed the other girl’s cheek and said, “You’re really pretty~ Why were you trying to make yourself inconspicuous in the music store?” She ran her fingers down the other woman’s neck to her breasts before lightly circling one of her nipples with a fuzzy finger. Val moaned under her touch and bit her lip. Sidney smirked and said, “Well, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’ve found a new plaything~ I’m going to take this pretty body of yours and turn you into a beautiful mess~” She pinched Val’s nipple hard and glanced at the other woman as her hips squirmed and she moaned deeply. She kept her hoodie crumpled in her lap, trying desperately to hide her own arousal. She secretly loved being toyed with like this, but she was afraid that if she made it obvious then Sidney might think she was some two dollar whore and lose interest. 

 

Thankfully, though, that wasn’t the case. Sidney loved seeing people give into their most base desires, and she loved being the one to bring that out of them. As she drove she continued to pinch, squeeze, and caress Val’s breasts, all while feeling a wetness form in her own panties. After a few miles she noticed just how hard Val was trying to keep her hoodie in her lap. Sidney grabbed the garment and asked, “Just what are you trying so hard to hide under there?” Val held the garment firm when Sidney tugged on it, but Sidney gave a disapproving look and said in a stern voice, “Let. Me. See. That’s an order from your mistress.” Reluctantly, Val placed the hoodie on the floorboard of the car and hugged her sides. Sidney’s eyes widened at the appearance of what looked to be a thick bulge swelling up along the wolf-woman’s thigh.

“Oh, that’s just wonderful~” Sidney said as she licked her lips in a predatory fashion. “It looks like I hit the jackpot with you, my dear~” Val blushed and asked, “Y-you’re not upset?” Sidney gave her a stern look. “I mean, you’re not upset, Mistress?” Sidney giggled a little and asked, “Why would I be upset? You’ve got a nice pair of tits and, from the looks of things, a nice thick cock to go with them. I’ve been hoping to find someone like you for a LONG time.” She ran her fingers through Val’s hair lovingly and continued, “Now I really can’t wait to get you home~ I’ve been wanting to have my puppy play with someone like yourself for years~” Val blushed again and could feel herself swell even more in her pants as Sidney continued to drive. As the two women pulled up to the cabin Sidney ordered Val to put her hoodie back on and wait in the car while she went inside. 

Val did as she was told and within minutes Sidney was walking back down the steps with a much larger dog-man in tow. She opened the passenger side door and said, “Vali, this is Fido, my puppy!” Val got out of the car and shook Fido’s hand before saying, “Hello. Did… did she tell you why I’m here?” Fido took her paw in his own and answered saying, “Only something about a vinyl disc and you agreeing to let her have fun with you.” He looked back toward the cabin and added, “We’re in luck right now because Vic and Val decided to go clubbing and I doubt they’ll be back anytime soon.” He turned his attention towards Sidney and asked, “Well? What kind of mess have you gotten me into now?” Sidney cleared her throat and said, “Ahem. I’ll have you know, she’s not a mess. I’ve already inspected her on the ride over here, and she has a great rack as well as a massive cock that I expect to see disappearing down your throat within the next thirty minutes. Now… I assume you haven’t forgotten how to get into the secret sex dungeon?” Fido sighed and said, “I should remember; I built the thing after all.” 

“Good.” Sidney said before turning back to Val. “Follow him, and he’ll help get you dressed in something more appropriate. I’ll be in there shortly in my own attire~” She pulled the wolf-woman’s head down to her own and kissed her before saying, “We are going to have SO much fun!”

After that Fido led Val inside and fiddled around with the bannister at the bottom of the stairs in his cabin until his paw came across a switch. When he pressed it a trap-door opened to reveal that the stairs kept going past the floor and deep into the ground underneath the cabin. After descending the stairs Val’s eyes adjusted to the low light and she soon became aware of many different sex toys and harnesses lining what looked to be thick stone walls. “This actually was intended to be a storm shelter.” Fido said from behind Val. “But once Sidney found out about it she insisted that we turn it into a sex dungeon.” He pulled a couple of harnesses off of the wall and said, “I’m sorry to ask this so suddenly, but would you mind stripping for me? I don’t know what was so special about some music disc that you agreed to let Sidney have her way with you, but I hope it was worth it.” As Val took her hoodie off and unbuttoned her pants she quietly said, “It was autographed… by Pete Townshound…” She let her pants hit the floor.

Fido gave out a whistle at seeing her naked body; she hadn’t been wearing any panties and had left her bra in Sidney’s car. “From The Hoo? Okay, I can understand that.” He walked up to her with one of the harnesses that he had taken from the wall and said, “I’m sure this is very weird for someone who’s not used to it.” as he started to put the harness on her. Val simply nodded her head as Fido’s hands deftly slid the leather straps over her body. She was beginning to get aroused by his touch and Fido couldn’t help but notice as her canine member swelled in front of him. After he finished dressing her, Fido ran his paw down the length of her cock and whispered, “Wow~ I think your’s might be bigger than mine~ I’m jealous~” Val whimpered at his touch, but just then a voice rang out from the staircase. “And just WHAT do you think you’re doing!?” It was Sidney. She was now dressed on a tight fitting dominatrix outfit complete with corset, a flowing dress with a split up past her hip, and matching headgear. She barely ever got to wear this outfit, but Fido couldn’t deny that it made her tiny frame look extremely intimidating. 

Sidney was absolutely fuming as she stormed up to Fido and pointed a riding crop directly at his throat. With an enraged look on her face she pushed the crop against his neck and said, “She is MY toy! I found her! You only get to touch her how I tell you to! Got it!?” Fido had forgotten how possesive Sidney could get at times and raised both of his hands before saying, “Got it.” Sidney took the crop and swatted Fido across the hamstring with it before saying, “‘Got it’ what!?” the blow caused Fido to yelp in pain and he was rubbing the back of his leg when he said, “Got it... Mistress.” Sidney grabbed him by the collar that he was wearing and said, “Good boy.” before kissing him deeply and smiling at him. “Now hurry up and put your harness on. I said I wanted to see Val’s cock disappearing down your throat and it’s already been twenty minutes since then. 

Turning her attention to her guest, Sidney hid the riding crop behind her back and smiled at her. “I hope this isn’t too intense, for you, my dear.” She led Val to a chair and had her sit in it. “If it ever becomes too much, just remember that your safeword is ‘potato’.” Val looked at Sidney confused and said, “Potato?” Sidney grinned and said, “Yep. That’s your safeword today. If things get too intense or you become too uncomfortable just say that magic word and everything will stop and I’ll take you back home no questions asked.” Sidney winked at her as Val said, “Oh… okay.” She then nodded her head as she saw Fido walk up behind Sidney wearing a leather body harness similar to hers, but with stainless steel rings over his nipples, one around his cock, and one that his bushy tail had been threaded through. Val blushed hard when she saw this.

“Well it’s about time.” the little fox-woman said impatiently. “Now get on your knees. I’ll help to get her hard, and then I want to see that long tongue of yours in action~ But! I don’t want you to use your hands, only your mouth~” Fido nodded silently before getting on his knees. Val was still semi-hard when Sidney took her red shaft in her hands and started to stroke it. She was wearing silk gloves and the fabric slid across the surface of Val’s cock like water. As she got harder she could feel Fido’s hot breath on her member, and before long he was wrapping his long canine tongue around the head and suckling on the tip as he tasted her pre.

Sidney put her hand on the back of Fido’s head and said, “Good boy~ That’s it~ Take it slow~ I want you to make her feel good, too~” Fido began getting lost in the blowjob after only a few minutes. His eyes were glassing over and the only thing he could think about was the warm pulsing member that was reaching deeper and deeper into his throat. Sidney giggled as she watched him become erect and begin leaking his own pre-cum on the floor. She had always thought he would be a natural cocksucker, and she was elated to find out that she was right. As Fido began to go deeper on Val’s cock, the wolf-woman leaned back in the chair, giving him better access to her engorged member. Sidney, seeing this took Val’s hand and placed it on the back of Fido’s head where her own hand had been. She snuggled up to Val and began to suckle on her breasts before looking up at her with emerald eyes and saying, “Now go wild.” Val looked down at Fido who’s gold colored eyes locked with hers, and, with her cock still in his mouth, he closed his eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

Without any hesitation Val pulled Fido’s head onto her lap. His nose became buried in her pubic fur and he could feel her balls nestle against his chin. His throat struggled to expand to fit her girth, and his eyes began to tear up as Val’s canine cock ravaged his throat. As the wolf-woman grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled him back, Fido didn’t fight her. He let her slam her cock down his throat time after time after time. Sidney began to play with herself as she watched her lover getting his muzzle pounded, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Val came at this rate. She leaned into the wolf-woman and said, “I want you to force your knot in his mouth and cum down his throat. Show him that he’s only good for taking your seed~” After saying this she playfully bit Val’s ear and felt the larger woman tense up.

Val placed both of her paws on the back of Fido’s head and did exactly as she was told. With a firm thrust she easily seated her swollen base inside of Fido’s mouth as her canine cock began pulsing with her orgasm. Rope upon sticky rope gushed its way deep into Fido’s belly. The dog-man savored its heat as it snaked its way through the inside of his chest. He had to fight back his own orgasm at the same time, but it was clear by the precum that now flowed from his tip that he loved the feeling. After swallowing as much as he could, Fido soon found the thick liquid filling the back of his mouth, and with a cough he accidentally snorted some of the cum up the back of his nose and out through his nostrils. The smell and taste of Val was now soaking into all of his senses, but he was finding it hard to breathe. Quickly he started slapping Val’s thigh, but it was Sidney who grabbed him by his long hair and pulled him off of the wolf-woman’s cock.

Fido coughed and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed through teary eyes that Sidney was looking down at him when he heard her say, “You really do know how to put on a show~” She walked over to one of the stone walls and grabbed a small digital camera and quickly snapped a few shots of Fido’s cum-covered face before kissing him and handing him a towel so that he could clean himself up. She also took a few photos of Val’s exhausted form saying, “Don’t worry these are for my private collection~” Val’s head felt as light as a cloud; she could barely make out what was being said to her, but she managed to breathe out, “That… was… amazing…” Sidney smiled and said, “Oh, don’t think it’s over just yet, slave. I let you have fun with my puppy, but now it’s time for my puppy to have some fun with you~” After saying this, Sidney moved to the side to allow Val’s eyes to lock onto the pulsing form of Fido’s own canine phallus. The intimidating member was leaking so much pre that it now beaded up and dripped from his fluffy, white ball sack to form a puddle on the dungeon floor.

Sidney pushed a switch on Val’s chair and it reclined backwards. As it did so she lifted the raven-furred woman’s arms above her head and secured her wrists in shackles She then produced a bottle of lube from somewhere, took off her silk gloves, and began pouring the viscous fluid all over Val’s flaccid member. As she did so with one hand she used her other to prod at Val’s twitching tailhole. The larger woman whimpered as she saw Fido throw his towel to the side, step up to her, and put a hand on her knee. Sidney asked her, “Is this your first time?” Val whimpered and nodded her head. Sidney gave her a reassuring smile and said, “Don’t worry. My puppy will be gentle with you for as long as I say.” She looked up at the dog-man whose impatience was starting show. “Isn’t that right, puppers?” she teased. Fido had a strained look on his face, and Sidney could see an angry vein pulsing along the side of his cock as the big man hissed through clenched teeth, “Yes… Mistress…” 

“Good boy!” Sidney said with her typical chipper tone as she knelt so that her face was level with Fido’s cock. She then had Fido lift both of Val’s legs before putting one of her hands on his lower back, just above his tail, before lifting Val’s black-furred balls with her other. Sidney then licked her muzzle as she slowly pushed her lover’s pulsating member inside of Val’s twitching hole. The large, wolf-woman moaned and sucked air through her teeth as she was slowly stretched further than she ever had been before. She could feel Fido’s pulse through her ass, and she thought for sure that he would blow inside of her at any second. She bit her bottom lip and waited for the filling sensation, but Fido had been trained well by Sidney; even though she hadn’t said so, he knew that he wasn’t supposed to cum without her permission.

Sidney eyed her submissive toys with delight. She could feel the tight fabric of her outfit begin to get soaked as she watched Fido’s cock penetrate her new toy. Without moving her head, she looked up into Fido’s pained face and said, “Take it slow, pup. I want to watch how she stretches~” Fido’s eyes were already pleading, but Sidney was wearing an evil smile and had started lightly tapping his furry ass with her riding crop, warning him of his punishment if he didn’t follow orders. Gritting his teeth the big, dog-man slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, straining against the excruciating pleasure of Val’s virgin asshole. Val, as well, had a pained look on her face, but Sidney could tell that she was slowly getting used to the sensation despite the way she struggled against her shackles. Sidney was drinking in the sight of Fido’s cock as it continued to plunge its way deeper and deeper inside of Val’s tight hole. 

It wasn’t long before Sidney could hear Val’s pained moans gain a more pleasurable note. The fox-woman stood up and walked over to Val’s head. She rested her chin on the other’s shoulder and reacher her hands up to grope and fondle the wolf-woman’s breasts. “It sound like you’re finally starting to enjoy yourself~” she cooed into the Val’s ear. The larger woman was panting and moaning as she said, “P… please… Make him go f-faster… This feeling… I need it… Ahhh~ H-harder…” Sidney grinned from long, fuzzy ear to long, fuzzy ear and her eyes had a malevolent glint as they shown through her dominatrix’s mask. “Uh-uh-uh~” she chided in a voice that was dripping with seduction. “You agreed to be my toy for the evening~ And I don’t know of any toys that are allowed to tell their master what to do~” She pinched Val’s nipples hard, causing the wolf-woman to yelp in pain. When she did so Sidney heard Fido’s voice cry out. “Mistress! If you make her clench up like that then there’s no way I’ll last!” His eyes were shut and Sidney could plainly see that he was fighting back an orgasm harder than he usually would. He was gripping one of Val’s ankles in each hand and continued his slow thrusts, but his legs were starting to shake, and Sidney knew that, despite his unusually monstrous endurance, his legs were on the verge of giving out on him.

Sidney climbed on top of Val and straddled the larger woman just above her flaccid penis. She took Fido’s massive head in her tiny paws and pulled it down so that they could touch foreheads. She then looked up at her boytoy with an innocent smile and said, “Okay, puppy…” her eyes then became extremely intense as she added, “Wreck. Her. Ass.”

With those words Fido seemed to lose all sense as he leaned forward and began thrusting his hips with wild abandon. As he did so, Val began to moan uncontrollably. She tried to escaped the anal assault, but her shackles kept her from being able to move from the chair. Her cries were pained at first, again, but soon she was begging for Fido to give it to her harder and faster. Sidney was bracing herself against Fido’s shoulders and grinning as she watched Val’s beautiful cock begin to bloom in erectness. The big, dog-man tried to fulfill her request as he slammed his knot against her gaping hole time and time again until the bulbous section of his scarlet member finally pressed its way into her hungry asshole. And just as Fido seated his knot firmly inside of Val, Sidney took the latter’s now-erect wolf cock and slid her clothing to the side so that her slobbering lower mouth could devour it knot and all. The feeling of knotting, being knotted, and Val having her virginity taken was too much for the two submissives. Each of them, in turn, came as their bodies spasmed violently, Fido inside of Val and Val inside of Sidney. 

The fox-woman placed a hand on her tight belly as she felt Val empty her seed inside of her womb. She could feel the pulsing rivulets of cum as they surged into her. Likewise, Val could feel Fido’s angry cock erupt inside of her with a force that made her think of the Mega Soakers she used to play with as a kid. That feeling, along with the tightness and wetness of Sidney’s pussy, filled her head with a pleasure that she had never even dreamed possible. She wasn’t sure as to what kind of face she was making right now, but she knew that she didn’t want anyone to ever see her in such an embarrassing state. Just before she passed out from the pleasure, though, she thought she heard the distinct sound of a camera shutter clicking.

As both Fido and Val lay in their prone positions, both panting with exhaustion, Sidney climbed off of Val, allowing a trail of fresh, warm cum to trickle down between her legs, leaving droplets of the sticky fluid on the floor as she walked to a small closet in the corner of the room. Val’s cum was still draining down Sidney’s inner thighs as the smaller woman opened the closet to reveal a small refrigerator. She leaned over, lifting her fluffy, white tail -which now had small splotches of fur that were stuck together from Val’s cum- and opened the fridge. She reached in and pulled out three bottles of brightly-colored, electrolyte soft drinks. Opening her own bottle, she began to lightly sip from it. She enjoyed the lemon-lime flavor and knew that Fido would rather have the fruit punch. She had gotten him a cucumber-lime flavored one once, but he said that it was disgusting when compared to the cucumber soda that he loved so much. She hoped that Val would like the orange one that Sidney pulled out for her, but if she didn’t then she had more of the other flavors. 

While waiting for the other two to regain their senses, Sidney quietly snapped a great multitude of photos of the two, and it wasn’t until twenty minutes later, when Fido’s knot finally shrank enough for his cock to slide out of Val’s ass, that she finally spoke to the two again. “Ahem!” she said as she mock-cleared her throat. Fido lifted his head from Val’s chest in confusion as Sidney addressed both he and the sleeping woman under him. “I hope you two had a good rest.” She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot until she became too impatient and said, “Fido, my dear, would you be so kind as to wake her up so I can chew you both out at the same time.” The big, dog-man could see that his fox-mistress was getting pissed so he hurriedly shook Val awake. In her newly awoken stupor she could just barely make out Sidney’s cross armed figure from across the room. “Wha…” she began before being cut off. “I said! ‘I hope you two had a good rest’!” She gave the two canines a superior look and added. “You guys, might have had the time of your lives, but I still haven’t cum yet!” She stormed over to Fido and Val and handed them the soft drinks she had taken from the fridge earlier. After they had drank a significant amount Sidney grabbed both of them by the ears. “Now how should we rectify this problem? Hm?” She was looking from Fido to Val, and when neither one gave an answer she let them go. After putting their drink bottles on the ground she climbed on top of Val again and began rubbing her warm wetness over the other’s flaccid member. While doing that, she lifted her tail and showed off her twitching hole to her man-slave. “Do you two get the picture now? It shouldn’t take a genius to figure out what I want you to do~” She leaned forward and began playing with Vals large boobs. “I’m gonna get you hard again in no time~” she mewled to the wolf-woman under her. At the same time Fido got on his hands and knees. He knew that he could very easily just lube Sidney’s tailhole up with the stuff she used on Val earlier, but he didn’t like how cheeky she was being today so he thought he’d prepare her in a different way. 

Sidney could feel Val’s member starting to swell under her when she felt a warm, wet sensation cover her tailhole. She immediately thought that something was wrong, and after looking around and seeing that the lube bottle was right where she’d left it she knew that Fido was being mischievous with her. She looked back and sure enough her tail was resting on top of his blocky head. “Oh, you naughty dog, you~” she teased. “I thought you said you weren’t into that sort of thing~” Fido pulled his face back and let her foxy tail drape over his shoulder before saying, “I’m not into receiving, myself, but I figured you’d be enough of a slut to love this… Mistress~” He uttered the last word with a playful contemptuousness that Sidney rarely heard him use. She gave him a wry smile and fell into the character of an impetuous monarch. “Very well, Dog! I will give thee permission to lick mine ass. Thou shalt use thy tongue alone to loosen my rectum so that it may accommodate the swelling passion of thy loins.” She giggled a bit to herself before a voice said, “Um… guys… You know I’m still here, right?” Sidney locked eyes with Val and blushed a bit from her own theatrics, but she quickly recovered and said, “I’d never forget you, darling~” She then took one of Val’s nipples between her teeth and gently nibbled on it as Fido set back his designated task. 

It was only a matter of minutes before Val was rock hard again and Sidney was panting from Fido’s diligence. The large canid picked up the soft drink that Sidney had brought for him earlier and drank the remainder in one go. He then strutted up to her and hugged her from behind, pressing her back to his chest as he leaned over her, removed her domina’s mask, and whispered directly in her ear. “You’re going to need to clean yourself up better before I do that again.” Sidney’s face and ears flushed as scarlet as the cocks that were between her legs and pressing against her ass. She hung her head, understanding the meaning behind his words, and with the smallest voice she could muster she said, “...okay.” Fido then lifted body into the air and looked over her shoulder at Val who was still shackled to the chair. “Well, pretty lady, Mistress did imply that she wanted us to take her from both ends. Are you ready to fuck this cheeky fennec fox’s tight little pussy?” Sidney looked back at him and then down at Val’s dick which starting to twitch in anticipation, and gave her sub a concerned smile. “Oh yes~” Val said. “Let’s show our mistress that we are toys with batteries of our own~” She licked her lips as Fido lowered Sidney’s dripping witness onto Val’s precum-leaking cock. As he did so he made sure to time his own thrust alongside Val’s. Sidney resisted him at first, trying to keep him out of her ass for that stunt he just pulled, but Fido had done too good of a job at loosening her up, and soon he was filling her tight hole with his throbbing man-meat.

“This… this feels so weird~” Val mewed as she thrust her wolf-dick into Sidney. Fido had set himself in a rhythm with her so that as he pushed into Sidney, Val pulled out and vice versa. “I can feel your cock rubbing against mine inside of her~ It feels soooo goood~” Fido could tell that Val was enjoying herself, but he knew from experience that being tied up in this situation was a special kind of hell where Val didn’t know what she was missing. He leaned his head over and kissed Sidney, who was moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, before whispering something in her ear. The fennec-woman looked back at him and pouted like a child before saying, “...fine.” She then reached forward and unshackled Val’s wrists. She then leaned back against Fido as Val looked at her in confusion. Sidney had closed her eyes so that she could focus on the pleasure that was rocking and filling her body; she barely opened them when she said, “Ah~n, as your mistress~ Ugh~ I c...command you~ Oh fuck~ To… Ah~ to fuck m..me~ Oh gods!~ H-however yoooooou! OH FUCK IT! JUST FUCK MY BRAINS OUT AND MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR STUPIDLY HUGE WOLF-DICK!” Fido chuckled behind her and she shot him a fiery glare that could have melted steel.

After being ordered so forcefully there was no way that Val could refuse. She sat up on the bed and began licking Sidney’s chest while continuing her thrusts. She kissed the fox-woman that she was fucking and then a massive paw wrapped its fingers lightly around her chin and pulled her face over so that Fido could kiss her too. She then laid back on the chair and pulled Sidney’s face down between her breasts. As she smothered the smaller woman she arched her back, got her feet under her, and really began pounding Sidney hard. Fido found it difficult to match her pace from a standing position, and after a few minutes of trying gave up and resigned himself to going at his own pace and feeling her cock rub against his inside of Sidney. After several minutes of hard pounding in both the front and back Fido and Val both noticed Sidney wrap her arms around Val’s torso as she moaned loudly between the wolf-woman’s breasts. Val looked up at Fido as the two stopped thrusting and asked, “Did… did she just…?” Fido looked back at her and said, “I think she did…” Sidney lifted her face from between Val’s breasts and shouted, “I DID NOT!” Her face was bright red and Fido chuckled at her lie. Sidney then sat up, grabbed his collar, and squeezed Val’s nipple hard before yelling, “WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP!? I WANT YOU TWO TO KEEP FUCKING ME UNTIL I TAKE BOTH OF YOUR KNOTS! IF YOU DON’T I SWEAR I’LL SHOVE A TWELVE FOOT CACTUS UP /BOTH/ OF YOUR ASSES!”

Upon hearing that both Fido and Val began relentlessly humping Sidney as the smaller woman began to drown in multiple orgasms. It didn’t take too long before Fido and Val coordinated with each other and decided to knot her from the front and back at the same time. Within a few minutes Fido gave the signal and they both pressed their knots deeply into Sidney, who was barely hanging onto consciousness. As her tiny body accepted the large bulges Sidney came with a full-body, squirting orgasm that soaked Val’s lap. Fido bent over Sidney and let himself lay on top of both her and Val as both he and she emptied what was left in their fluffy ballsacks into the tiny fox-lady between them.

They spent the next half-hour laying on top of one another and trying to catch their breaths. Even after Fido and Val’s knots had shrunken and could be pulled out, the three continued to enjoy each other, basking in their collective afterglow. 

Finally, Fido was the first to get up. He could hear Sidney let out a pitiful, “nooooo…” that told him she was out of her dominatrix pursona and back to the everyday mischievous fox that he knew and loved. “Yes, Sidney. Come on now. We all need to take a shower after that.” Sidney pushed up on Val and pouted before saying, “Fine. But me and and Val are gonna shower first! No boys allowed!” She then jumped off of Val and helped the wolf-woman to a standing position. “Come on, hot tits.” she said with a grin. “Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up while Fido cleans up our mess~” She looked back at the naked dog-man and grinned at him. Understanding what she had done, Fido yelled, “You’re a real dick sometimes, you know that!?” She giggled and ran up the stairs, pulling Val behind her and said, “Luv ya, pup!” before letting the secret door to the basement shut behind her. Fido looked at the love chair and the mess in his sex dungeon and sighed as he walked over to the small closet and grabbed a mop.

After a shower that consisted of heavy petting and lots of kisses Val and Sidney finally came out of the bathroom with towels covering their bodies and their heads. Fido was now wearing a housecoat and leaning against the upstairs railing that overlooked the first floor of the cabin. He had his arms crossed and was giving Sidney a dirty look. “Aw, don’t be mad at me puppy~” she reached up to kiss him, and he, reluctantly, reached down to meet her. After the two kissed he said to her, “Alright, but next time you’re doing the clean-up. Period.” Sidney gave him her warmest smile and said, “Okie dokie.” confident that she’d be able to get out of it again because of how easy Fido was. Fido could see her thoughts and grumbled to himself as he went into the bathroom, knowing she was right.

It took Sidney a little while, but she managed to find some of Fido’s clothes that fit Val and the two settled in the living room,chatting about what just happened and making sure that Val was okay. As they were talking the front door swung open and Vic, the mouse-girl that Sidney was buying a CD for called out, “Hey! We’re home! Y’all didn’t tear the place apart while we were out did ya?” Behind her came her twin brother, Val, wearing a skirt and crop top. He closed the door behind him and said, “Vic! Don’t be so loud! What if they’re asleep!” Just then Sidney came out of the living room with her hands behind her back. “See, Val, there’s no way they’d be asleep this early when they have the house to themselves.” said the sister. “That’s so mean~” Sidney pouted. Vic gave her a skeptical look and said, “Knock it off, Sid. Your doe eyes don’t work on me. And what the hell are hiding behind your back?” Sidney gave a little chuckle of superiority, pulled her hands from behind her back, and said, “Behold, your miserableness! I have here the newest Lords of Necross CD that released just this morning!”

“Holy fuck!” Vic exclaimed wide-eyed. “Aw jeez, Sid, you didn’t have to go out and get it for me. Thank you!” Just as the mouse-girl reached for the CD, though, Sidney snatched it out of her reach and said, “I DID buy it for you, but after you’ve used such language in front of our guest I don’t think I want to give it to you after all. Hmph!”

Vic looked into the den and saw Val sitting on the couch with her hands on her lap. She waved at the mouse-girl nervously. “Oh shit!” Vic exclaimed. “I didn’t know you had company… my bad…” Her brother piped up just then and chided, “See? That’s why I told you not to be so loud!” He walked over to the raven-furred wolf woman and said, “Hello, My name is Valentine. You can call me ‘Val’ for short. I’m sorry about my sister. She’s a bit rough around the edges, but she’s a good person once you get to know her.” The mouse boy smiled warmly at the houseguest. 

“Oh! So you’re the one that Sidney was telling me about!” Mouse Val gave a strange glance towards Sidney before having his hand taken and shaken as the wolf-woman continued. “My name is Valhalla, Valhall Fenrir, but you can call ME ‘Val’ too.” She smiled up at him and then added. “She didn’t tell me you were so cute, though.” Mouse Val blushed and then said, “Um… thank you, but I’m not really into women…” Now it was Wolf Val’s turn to blush. “Oh! No! I didn’t mean it like that! I was just trying to say that your clothes are cute and you look cute while wearing them!” Mouse Val blushed again and said, “Thank you. I think your hair looks nice, too. I especially like those red highlights.”

“Oh my god. You two are basically the same person.” Vic blurted out. “You even have the same nicknames!” About that time a massive hand landed on Vic’s shoulder and a deep voice asked, “You’re not giving Sidney’s guest any trouble are you Vic?” The mouse girl shrugged off Fido’s paw and said, “It’s none of your business if I am.” She then snatched the Lords of Necross CD out of Sidney’s hand and ran up the stairs to her and her brother’s room, slamming the door behind her. Fido sighed and watched as Val apologized for his sister again. Sidney gave him the Pack Street Boys CD that she had gotten for him and his face lit up as he too ran up the stairs to the bedroom that he shared with his sister. After that, Fido handed Val her hoodie and jeans from the dungeon. Sidney offered to take Val home and Fido waived to them from his huge porch after assuring Val that she could return his clothes later. He watched with a satisfied smile as the two got in Sidney’s Boneaville and drove down the mountain. He could hear The Hoo’s ‘Our Generation’ playing on the radio as they drove into the night.


End file.
